Tu primera vez
by Tina-NSfan
Summary: Nick, Sara y una Vegas diferente. Historia Snickers, romance y humor en accion. OHPORDIOS! Está viva! Capítulo 5 listo el 151007
1. Una Vegas Diferente

**Disclaimer:** Nadie me pertenece en esta historia. Salvo las personas que vagamente se mencionan en la escena de la tienda. De resto, no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán snif. Por ahora, lo único que si tengo en mi poder es una gorra que dice CSI...

**Nota de la autora:** Es una historia Snickers. Nick y Sara JUNTOS. Si no te gustan como pareja, eres libre de dejar de leer en este momento. No posee Spoilers. Se puede situar en el momento actual de la 6ta temporada.

**Dedicatoria:** A todos los fans Snickers de la página. A quienes no lo son pero igual se encuentran leyendo, por ejemplo, Mai, Laucha y Pals. Mis queridas Cucarachas GSR. También a SaraKovac y a GunShotResidue. Y a forensicsfans, DarkDreamer56, heartagram69, por considerarme admiradora de sus grandes historias.

* * *

Hacía un día como pocos en la ciudad de Las Vegas. Después de mucho tiempo se sentía un aire fresco en el ambiente. Las ramas de los árboles se movían por la suave brisa que los rozaba. Hacía tiempo de lluvia…

Un momento.

¿Lluvia¿En Las Vegas? Algo bueno debe estar por pasar en la ciudad del pecado, al menos, así pensaba Sara Sidle, Criminalista de la ciudad de Las Vegas.

Viernes por la mañana y acababa de llegar de su turno. Asomada por la ventana decidió salir a comprar un par de cosas que hacían falta en su cocina. La tienda no quedaba cerca de casa y decidió sale a caminar un poco para disfrutar el clima del día.

Uhm, esa no era la misma frustrada Sara Sidle de la noche anterior, pero, si una ciudad entera podía cambiar tan repentinamente¿porqué ella no?. De cualquier forma, ya se hacía vía a la tienda cuando el cielo se tornó oscuro y el ambiente más húmedo de lo normal. Si, había comenzado a llover…

- "Genial". Se dijo así misma mientras el agua comenzaba a escurrirse entre su cabello, rostro y ropa. '¿Qué más da?', pensó y con esto, siguió caminando a su destino principal.

No fue raro ver a unas cuantas personas más igual o menos mojadas que ella. Es más, al encontrarse con alguna de ellas, sonreían como diciendo 'Hey! Con que también te mojaste, eh?', pero Sara lo único que pensaba era 'Al menos no soy la única'.

Cuando salió de la tienda, bolsas en mano y dispuesta a caminar lo más rápido posible a casa se percató de algo.

- "Simplemente… genial! Así no me puedo ir". Eso sí que era llover. Las calles se veían totalmente inundadas. El agua corría como si bajara por una cascada.

Divisó una parte a las afueras de la tienda que estaba seca. Corrió hasta allí y comenzó a mover su cabello con las manos para escurrir el exceso de agua, cuando escuchó que no estaba sola.

- "¡Maldición¡Está fría!"

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en un lado de su rostro. Ella conocía esa voz. Sabía muy bien quien estaba allí con ella.

Se hizo media vuelta y vio de espaldas a ella un muy buen formado cuerpo masculino y unas manos que escurrían en agua de unos bronceados brazos. Con sonrisa pícara se acercó y en casi susurro se dirigió hacía él.

- "¿Con que está fría, ehvaquero?".

Ella no lo vio, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de aquél hombre que giró a ella.

- "Hey Sar'¿con que pequeño mundo, no?" contestó con un guiño, Nick Stokes, también criminalista de Las Vegas.

Nick y Sara habían estado trabajando juntos los 2 últimos turnos y créanlo, nunca se aburrían. Haciéndose bromas, compitiendo a ver cuál de sus teorías es la más cercana a lo sucedido en un caso. Inclusive, desde que ambos se conocieron, 5 años y medio atrás, disfrutan del coqueteo entre ambos.

- "Oh si, ya lo creo"

- "¿Dónde está tu auto? Te puedo ayudar con tus bolsas para que no te mojes _más_" Un muy ¿amable? Nick Stokes.

- "Mi auto está en casa. Decidí venir caminando a la tienda, pero no me percaté de traerme una sombrilla con este tiempo de lluvia. Así que tendré que quedarme aquí hasta que deje de llover".

- "Vaya, Srita. Sidle, con que decidió salir a dar un paseo. Bien ¿cuándo fue la última vez que caminaste bajo la lluvia, Sara?" y con esto, dio un paso al frente, acortando más la poca distancia existente entre ambos cuerpo.

- "No lo sé, supongo que hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué traes en mente, Stokes? Esa no es una pregunta 'inocente'"

- "Claro que lo es. ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño a casa y disfrutamos un poco de la lluvia, que si no lo hacemos ahora, quien sabe cuando la volveremos a ver por aquí".

- La idea no le disgustaba para nada a Sara. Definitivamente, esa no era la misma frustrada Sara Sidle de la noche anterior.

* * *

Sé que estuvo corto y algo flojo, pero mejorará de aquí en adelante, lo prometo. Aplicaré la técnica de cierta malvada escritora... Si quieres leer más, sabés lo que tienes que hacer. El botoncito morado de abajo que dice GO te espera... Deja que él te guie para poder leer más capítulos. Si son buenos conmigo, el segundo capítulo lo estaré posteando el jueves, pues mañana me voy de viaje. 


	2. Flashback

**N/A:** No, no perdí la noción del tiempo. Sé que no es jueves pero no pude subir el capítulo ese día. Luego recordé que la página estaría en mantenimiento. Así que, con ustedes, el capítulo 2 de esta historia. Decidí cambiarle el nombre pues, ya no tiene nada que ver con el desarrollo de la misma, así que bueno, no se extrañen si ven otro nombre cuando la termine. Aunque haré mi mayor esfuerzo por no cambiarlo más. El capítulo 3 espero subirlo el lunes. Así como espero encontrar mi musa inspiradora para continuar la historia. El viejo del traje rojo no me dejó a mi George Eads bajo mi arbolito, así que sigue sin pertenecerme. Será ver si los Reyes Magos me lo traen. Basta de tanta palabra... Con ustedes, el capítulo 2.

* * *

Nick y Sara han estado más juntos que antes. Como pareja de trabajo en algún caso, en el desayuno luego de un pesado turno e incluso… en una cena en su día libre la semana anterior. Más que una cena, su primera cita oficial.

**FLASHBACK**

**Nick – Punto de vista**

_No recuerdo haber estado tan nervioso al momento de preguntarle a una chica si le gustaría salir conmigo. Bueno, cuando se trataba de alguna, digamos, bien "dotada", cualquier hombre se sentiría nervioso ¿no?_

_Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez se trataba de Sara, quien, junto con Catherine, es mi mejor amiga. La inalcanzable Sara Sidle. De quienes dicen que está enamorada de Grissom. No le digan nada de esto a Warrick, pero con Sara es con quien disfruto más estar en un caso. Todos los días, o bueno, todas las noches, aprendo algo de ella y aunque sea tan terca y compulsiva, es una de las mujeres realmente bellas que he visto en mi vida. Si, bueno, sé que todo esto puede sonar cursi o que se yo, y tal vez pensarán que me gusta Sara, pero nada de eso…_

_No. Nada que ver…_

_Simplemente estoy parado en la puerta de la sala de descanso desde hacen 5 minutos pensando como preguntarle a Sara si le gustaría salir conmigo. Como amigos, claro._

**Sara – Punto de vista**

_No sé qué le pasa a Nick la noche de hoy. Anda extrañamente serio y no me ha molestado con sus tonterías como acostumbra a hacerlo cada vez. No es que me guste que Nick me ande molestando, pero si disfruto cuando comienzo a tentarlo. NO es que me guste él, es que él tiene como arme el molestarme con cualquier cosa que haga o como lo haga, y bueno, esa es la única forma de defenderme que tengo._

_Aunque no puedo negar que Nick es muy guapo, pero eso se los puede decir cualquier otra mujer. Así que regresando al tema, siento a Nick como si quisiera decir algo y no puede. Tal vez me estoy viendo a mi misma. He querido preguntarle si le gustaría hacer algo fuera del trabajo para distraernos un rato, pero no sé exactamente decírselo sin sonar como una tonta adolescente de 15 pidiéndole una cita a un chico de 16._

_Tal vez si él… No. Bájate de esa nube. Nick nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo. Dependiente de su trabajo y sin vida social. No clasifico dentro de sus gustos._

_Nunca Sara Sidle._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Nick y Sara se hacían vía al apartamento de ella, como punto más cercano desde la tienda. Ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra desde que comenzaron a caminar. Simplemente disfrutaban de la lluvia que los bañaba por completo y claro, de la compañía del otro.

Por mucho que Nick hubiese preferido quedarse en silencio, contemplando a Sara haciendo graciosas muecas cada vez que una gota de agua salpicaba en sus ojos –y aún pareciéndole una de las mujeres más bellas-, prefirió romperlo. Si quería llegar a alguna parte, debía comenzar a avanzar.

- "La otra noche la pasé muy bien en nuestra _cita_" Diablos, sí que estaba nervioso.

-"Si, yo también la pasé muy bien. Deberíamos repetirlo, sabes. Claro, todo si tu agenda no está muy llena…" _'Bien Sidle, así nunca lo querrá repetir'_ se dijo una y mil veces en tan solo 2 segundos.

-"Hey Sar', por muy ocupada que pueda estar mi agenda, siempre va a haber un lugar para ti, de acuerdo?"

Para este momento no podía verla a los ojos. Si lo hacía, no por todas las apuestas que hiciera con Warrick se atrevería a decirle esto frente a frente.

_'Bueno, mejor así'_ pensó Sara después. Así no hubiese visto las diferentes tonalidades de rojo que se posaron en sus mejillas en ese instante.

-"Con que también quieres repetirlo, eh?"

-"Por supuesto Sidle. ¿A qué hombre no le gustaría volver a salir con una mujer tan hermosa y brillante, por no decir tan llena de sorpresas, como tu?" Le respondió con una sonrisa de lado a lado de su rostro. La que solamente Nick Stokes podía hacer tan irresistible. (N/A: Lucky girl!)

Al escuchar esto, Sara se detuvo y se giró frente a él colocándole el dedo índice de su mano libre sobre su musculoso pecho. Ya no había lluvia que nos les permitiera verse bien el rostro. Bueno, si había, pero comenzaba a cesar.

-"Vuelves a decir que bailo bien y no vuelvo a salir contigo… al menos, no a bailar" Esto último salió de sus labios sin tan solo pensarlo. Pero tampoco se arrepintió al darse cuenta de lo dicho.

-"HEY¿Por qué no puedo¡Si tan solo es la verdad! Nunca pensé que Sara Sidle bailara y mucho menos así de bien" Muchas veces Nick Stokes podía comportarse como un niño de 7 años de edad, pero para Sara, eso no era inconveniente alguno para seguir pensando que era el hombre más caballeroso y encantador que conocía. _'Caballeroso, encantador, simpático, musculoso, sexy….'_

* * *

Lo olvidaba: Este capítulo es dedicado a mi Cucaracha GSR Paly. Y a Forensicsfans. Ah! Y a I want George y NS- Leclair, porque acabo de terminar de leer una de sus historias que me encantó. 


	3. La cita

**Disclaimer/Pertenencia:** todos aquellos nombres que reconozcan a lo largo de esta historia no me pertenecen.. Ninguno... Nada... Si lo hicieran, podría jugar libremente con ellos y ese malvado final de temporada nunca hubiese pasado. Ni siquiera lo de Brass...

**Nota de la autora:** Al final de la página.

**Dedicatoria:** A Pals y a Forensicsfans... _No_ están viendo cosas, de verdad es la alerta de que esta historia está viva! A LadyRocket y a MrEads (Chloe).

* * *

**Una semana antes - Día libre de Nick y Sara  
(_A.K.A.: El día de la cita_)**

Nick y Sara había ido a un club recomendado por Warrick.

Ambiente tranquilo, música para todos los gustos y gente agradable.

Al llegar, solo ordenaron té frío y limonada. Luego de un rato de hablar de cosas corrientes (todas, menos las relacionadas con el trabajo) Nick logró convencerla de ir a bailar un rato. (Claro, no fue que ella accedió inmediatamente, Nick prácticamente tuvo que ponerse _de rodillas_ para que se apiadara de él).

Luego de un par de canciones y unas cuantas cervezas encima (decidieron cambiar el trago para entrar más en ambiente) decidieron irse a descansar pues debían trabajar la noche siguiente y ya era muy entrada la madrugada.

Al llegar al apartamento de ella, Nick la acompañó hasta la puerta de entrada para asegurarse que terminara de llegar bien.

Ambos estaban un poco tomados y se reían hasta de la forma de caminar del otro…

Al llegar a la puerta, Sara se giró y quedó de frente a Nick.

Todo estaba a oscuras, la única fuete de iluminación alguna era un poste cercano a la casa. Se quedaron uno frente al otro por lo que parecieran horas, cuando fueron solo un par de segundos antes de que ella rompiera el silencio.

-"Gracias, de verdad la pasé muy bien".

-"Gracias a ti por aceptar salir conmigo. Yo también la pasé muy bien".

-"Bien…"

-"Bien…"

Los nervios a flor de piel, en una fría madrugada y con el nivel de alcohol por encima de lo normal, Sara y Nick se encontraban al final de lo que ambos, en silencio, querían considerar como su primera cita.

-"Creo que mejor me voy y te dejo descansar. Debemos trabajar en el siguiente turno y ya es tarde".

-"Si… Nos vemos en la noche entonces…"

-"Buenas noches Sara".

-"Adiós Nick".

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto cuando Sara lo llamó aún desde la puerta de su casa y se dirige hacia él.

-"¿Algo malo?" Creía que algo le había pasado, aunque¿qué le podía pasar a alguien en la puerta de su casa?

-"No… no. Yo solo quería decir 'Gracias'". Mirándolo a los ojos.

Esos ojos color café que tanta paz inspiraban. Dio un paso al frente y acercó sus labios a los de él, dándole un corto, pero el más dulce y tierno de los besos que alguien le haya dado antes.

Se separó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y una mirada diferente y se dirigió de nuevo a su casa, esta vez, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y dejándolo allí, con unos dedos sobre sus labios, tratando de dejar para siempre, la sensación de tener los labios de Sara Sidle sobre los suyos.

Al día siguiente no pudo esconder la sonrisa que aún tenía en su rostro. Sara Sidle lo había besado la noche anterior, y, aunque no hubiese sido un beso apasionado, como el que se aguantó toda la noche para darle, había sido el más dulce que alguien le había dado jamás. Y Sara Sidle había sido la afortunada en llevarse el premio.

Definitivamente estaba comenzando a sentir algo por ella. Algo especial y diferente, porque ella era especial y diferente. Primera vez, pensó, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo y está vez, no la iba a dejar pasar.

El turno ese día se hizo lento y fastidioso, pero el tan solo recuerdo de la noche anterior haría posible cualquier cosa. Lo único que quería era volver a invitarla para descubrir si todo lo que siente es lo que estaba imaginando que sería…

* * *

Okey, eso estuvo _cursi_ y _corto_... Lo sé, y me declaro culpable, pero no suelo escribir capítulos tan largos. Este lo iba a subir hacen varios días pero la página no me lo permitía y fué hoy cuando al fín pude subirlo. Ya el siguiente está casi listo, pero con un poco de sus lindos review, ya verán como se aceleran las máquinas que lo están escribiendo!

**Tina.**


	4. Sara Sidle, CSI III

**Pertenencia:** Si alguno de los personajes nombrados a lo largo de esta historia, no me vería en la necesidad de tener que escribirla, cierto? Desde cuando estuvieran estas dos almas unidas y todos los Snickers del mundo seríamos felices. _Capiche?_

**Nota:** hehe... sé que no he subido nada en mucho tiempo Y PIDO MILES DE DISCULPAS! Pero la universidad y los 2 trabajos que tengo no me dejan tiempo ni de dormir. Pero aquí está y ultimamente he andado inspirada, así que me voy a poner a trabajar en el 5to para subirlo antes del fin de semana : D.

**Dedicado a:** Mafe GSR.

* * *

4. Sara Sidle, CSI III

Ella, Sara Marie Sidle, la que se había acostumbrado al calor imponente que se apoderaba de Las Vegas, entró a casa con una sonrisa de oro tras terminar su paseo con Nick bajo la lluvia.

Siempre había encontrado algo mágico en los días lluviosos. Cada tarde de su infancia que no podía ir a la biblioteca por causa de la lluvia, la pasaba sentada frente a la ventana de su cuarto para ver la lluvia caer.

Era como un mundo aparte.

Era adentrarse a un mundo distinto al que tenía que vivir. Lejos de las constantes peleas entre sus padres, el escándalo de los turistas que se hospedaban en la posada y lejos de las molestias de su hermano.

Este era el mundo de Sara.

Donde _solo ella_ decidía que hacer y cuando hacerlo.

Podía pasar todo el día estudiando y nadie le podía decir _nada_.

Podía vestir y comer lo que quisiera y nadie podía decirle que _no_.

Cuando llovía, Sara no era feliz del todo, pero se sentía completa.

Aún con el pasar de los años, luego de la tragedia de sus padres y de cada hogar por el que pasó, seguía observando la lluvia cada vez que caía a través de la ventana.

Así transcurrió su infancia, adultez y el resto de su vida hasta éste día, cuando se encuentra sentada en la sala de su casa, luego de caminar al lado de Nick.

Definitivamente hay _algo_ especial en la lluvia.

* * *

Ves ese pequeño botoncito allí abajo?  
Pues debe hacerle click_ inmediatamente_ después de que leas este capítulo... Sino, ya verás!  
Besitos de chocolate!  
**Tina**. 


	5. Nick Stokes, CSI III

**Pertenencia:** No me pertenece nadie.

**Nota de la autora:** El capítulo pasado era desde la perspectiva de Sara, ahora tenemos la de Nick... creo que unos 2 o 3 capítulos más y listo con esta historia. Me han llegado varias ideas a la mente así que mejor las escribo antes que las olvide y esta historia caiga al vacio nuevamente. Descubrí que escribirla es una buena manera de olvidarme, por unos instantes, del mundo real así que me voy a poner al día con esto. Más ahora que las cosas por hacer disminuyen pero los problemas aumentan...

**Dedicatoria:** a Marata1507, Cinthia7483, porque realmente fueron quienes me hicieron buscar la primera parte de éste capítulo y terminarlo. Así que éste en especial va para ustedes dos y espero les guste. Sé que el pasado quedó muy corto, esa es la idea, no hacer caps muy largos sino más ambientados... Pero haré lo mejor que pueda ;)... a Pals y a Sarita... sólo porque quiero.

* * *

En la esquina de la casa de Sara estaba Nick bajo la lluvia.

Siendo honesto, sentía que algo extraño estaba cambiando, tal vez creciendo, entre él y Sara.

Últimamente habían estado saliendo juntos a tomar café o a desayunar luego de un largo turno en el laboratorio.  
Pero luego de su cita, su primera cita oficial, sentía la necesidad de estar con ella o de al menos, verla a cada segundo.

A pesar de compartir todo ese tiempo con ella, simplemente quería más y de eso se estaba dando cuenta allí, justo en ese momento bajo los rastros de lo que fue una fuerte lluvia pues ahora solo caían pequeñas gotas y el cielo comenzaba abrirse para darle paso al sol y secar nuevamente las calles de Las Vegas.

Pero a él no le importaba estar en ese punto. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

¿Podía comenzar a enamorarse de Sara Sidle luego de tantos años de amistad? Y lo más importante ¿Sentía, o podría sentir, Sara estos mismos cambios cada vez que están juntos y se sentirá de igual manera cuando no lo están?

¿Será esto producto de tanto tiempo juntos y volvería a la normalidad si dejasen de compartir desayunos o de salir en sus noches libres?

Pero es precisamente allí en donde está el problema.

Nick no quería dejar de compartir tiempo con Sara, al contrario, como buen investigador, quiere llegar al fondo de este asunto y descubrir la verdad detrás de la evidencia.

Mirando al cielo, una mezcla de azules y naranjas y un sol prominente que termina de hacer su aparición y le recuerda que mejor comienza su marcha al supermercado a buscar su camioneta y se va a casa, si quiere llegar a su próximo turno bien descansado.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro va caminando de regreso por las calles de Las Vegas, mientras la brisa de los árboles le trae el olor a tierra mojada, uno de sus favoritos cuando niño, mientras va pensando _"… si, definitivamente hay algo especial en la lluvia…"_

* * *

Okeeey!  
SIEMPRE es bueno dejar reviews luego de leer un fic. No saben lo BUENO que es encontrarse con una notificación de esas en la bandeja de entrada y lo inspirador que son para seguir escribiendo. Es en serio. ¿Qué a alguien le guste lo que estás escribiendo?... wow... son lo máximo, y lo serán más aún si me dejan un comentario, así sea para una crítica, hasta esas son buenas ;)

Besos,  
**Tina**.


End file.
